This invention relates generally to handles and, more particularly, to a new and improved contoured handle designed to provide a comfortable fit to the natural void created by an enclosed grip of the human hand.
Ever since the stone age man has used hand implements of one sort or another for a variety of purposes. Initially, the club, now popularly known as a police baton, was and is still used as a weapon. Through the ages man has designed a variety of hand implements to perform much more intricate tasks than those associated with the use of a weapon used for survival. Most of the hand implements designed by man through the ages have a generally circular cross-section due, most likely, to the fact that the first hand implements used by man were fallen branches or small saplings used to prod or poke. Since mother nature had provided the branches and saplings with the circular cross-section man continued the natural configuration even when he tied one across the end of the other to make an improved weapon and gain the benefit of mechanical leverage.
In more recent times, in addition to a wide assortment of tools, man has devised various sports requiring equipment such as bats, golf clubs, paddles, rackets, each having a generally circular cross-section.
The performance that a person can achieve from hand implements whether they are tools or sports equipment in large measure is related to how they interface or fit with his or her body. In the case of hand implements, the natural grip of the hand should provide good directional control, accuracy and stability, but yet provide a natural feel. Most devices with hand grips have a rounded or circular type cross-section or are straight sided and have a rectangular or polygonal type of cross-section. The former are naturally comfortable but suffer from poor directional control and stability, while the latter provide better directional control but are not comfortable, tending to fatique the muscles in the hand causing discomfort to the person.
It is an object of my invention to provide a comfortable contoured handle that also inherently because of its geometrical shape provides stable directional control.